


Sunrise

by cherryprint



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryprint/pseuds/cherryprint
Summary: Jeongyeon's never said she loved someone before - and she's never wanted to until now.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna be a whole thing, but my motivation's been sucked away recently. Figured I would just post it, because I don't think I'll be finishing it and it stands up at least okay on its own.

“I love you.”

Jeongyeon wasn't sure she’d ever said those words.

Of course, there were people she loved. Her parents, her friends, all obvious things. She just wasn't the type of girl to say it out loud. It was better to show it, she reasoned - actions speak louder than words, after all, and her actions were more than enough to show it, or at least she hoped.

That's what she would tell anyone, if they asked. That she was scared to say something so meaningful, she would take to the grave.

Thankfully for her, she'd never been in a situation where she’d really had to say it. Her parents were never that type either, and she was sure her friends knew how much she cared about them, no matter how much they tease each other.

She’d never had a committed enough relationship, either. Nothing with enough meaning behind it for her to feel any desire to say those three key words. To put it simply, Jeongyeon had never fallen in love before she met Sana.

And yet, sitting on the same spot on her balcony alone with Sana that they had occupied for hours, watching the sun rise over the horizon, Jeongyeon could think of nothing else but the “I love you” laying heavy on her tongue.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Sana stared dreamily up at the sky, even sighing at the sunrise. 

“Worth staying up a whole night for?” Although it was beautiful, Jeongyeon was more worried about what it entailed - how long the two of them had stayed on that balcony. The party they had both come to escape had stopped droning on in the background hours ago.

“Of course.” Without a second thought, Sana answered. “Especially since I get to watch it with you.”

Jeongyeon snorted, ignoring the faint warmth coming from her face. “I guess it’s pretty.”

It was indeed a guess - Jeongyeon couldn't bring herself to look at the sunset, not when its faint orange glow made Sana look so, so good, shining on the side of her face as she turned her head to Jeongyeon.

“You’re prettier, though.”

Sana’s giggle evolved into laughter as Jeongyeon’s eyes widened, bright and loud laughter that she shouldn't have had the energy for after a sleepless night, but somehow, she laughed, loud enough that Jeongyeon was sure her roommate would wake up any second.

Jeongyeon couldn't bring herself to laugh. She was tired, of course, but how could she laugh when Sana had just taken her breath away?

Surprisingly, Sana was the one to yawn first out of the two, breaking the silence that had fell on them. 

“It’s late, isn't it? I should probably get going.”

Jeongyeon nodded. “Yeah, you should.” Part of her wished she would stay, but sense won over. “I can't believe we stayed up the entire night, just talking.”

“Yeah. Next time, let’s make it a sunset, huh?”

“Next time?” Jeongyeon blinked, and Sana grinned, one foot already in Jeongyeon’s apartment.

“If you want there to be one. I wouldn't mind.”

“Yeah...okay. Wait, did you just-”

Sana giggled. “Bye, Jeongyeon.” And with a thud, the sliding door closed behind her, leaving Jeongyeon alone on the balcony.

“I love you.” 

Not a sound came out of Jeongyeon’s lips as they formed those three words, but it was the closest she’d ever came. It was true, she loved Sana. 

The aching in her heart could be nothing else.

.


End file.
